beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Mujihina
This bey is the true form of the Rogue series and is the Zero-G evolution of the Rogue series. The bey is launched from the part the blade comes from where the shining green orb is. When launched the bey gets a faster spin speed from the momentum of the swing of the scythe. The spike at the top of the scythe is uses as the ripcord to launch the bey. The strings on the scythe can be used to play music or cut things. It shows the wing of Mujihina on a grey background with "Mujihina" written in Old English font across the wing. The stone face has spikes inside it that is triggered to pop up anytime something makes contact with it. The chrome wheel is silver and has and has a black wing on it. The black wing is made out of rubber to absorb attacks from above, but the side of the wing has metal feathers to saw opposing beys into pieces and to work as great smash attack. On the side of the rest of the wheel it has ridges to also serve as great smash attack. There are 6 ridges in total. On top of each ridge is a solar panel orb that absorbs solar energy. The chrome wheel is left spin. Rogue is purple and has the design of a ball of spikes, on which the spikes are made out of diamons, on one side and on the other side, a katana with a blade made out of sharp metal. The ball of spikes serves as something to crush and knock back beys, as the katana serves as a blade to slice beys with every hit In between the 2 weapons Rogue has armor made out of steel to block from attacks. The crystal wheel has rubber underneath it to absorb attacks from under. Inside the crystal wheel are four tiny metal balls that are pushed to the outer part of the crystal wheel when the bey spins making the bey's stamina amazing. This also makes the bey balanced since there is one metal ball that is put on each side of the crystal wheel. Ultimate Reflecter The Ultimate Reflecter track is a dirty yellow in color and has wheels all around it. The wheels spin when activated and can spin off the opposing bey which is reflecting it. This also has magnets on it that creates a magnetic fields. Magnetic fields instanty pass on eletrical charges making it reflect any lightning or electricity. If the wheels spin fast enough it can create so much friction that it will create fire. Oxyegn Absorption This track can absorb oxygen. It is a transparent track. It can also absorb air since air is oxygen and fire since fire has oxygen in it. Making the fire go away because it has no oxygen. This can also steal the spin energy from beys since the beys produce air and air is oxygen. Asura Laser This track can shoot yellow heat lazers from the holes inside of it. The lasers not only hit the bey but explode on contact due to all the energy put into it. Hell's Beast The track has three one inch dog heads with sharp teeth that can open and close going in a circle that can extend two inches longer than it's usual length. Making it's longest length three inches. The dog heads also have two horns on each head that can be used to pierce through the opponent's bey. The track has three rubber tongues that comes out of the heads' mouths when called upon. The tongues can wrap around beys or knock beys over by whipping them. The performance tip is made out of steel and diamond. The diamond part of the tip is used to drill through the stadium and the opposing bey's parts. The steel part is meant to defend against hard strong attacks. It's very sharp tip makes it maintain and gain back stamina easily. Destiny Blade (Standard) Mujihina uses the magnets on the ultimate reflecter track to release charges of magnetic energy. By releasing the waves of magnetic energy it can control the bey's movements. When doing this ability it shows the bey spirit holding a very long sword moving it around to control the bey. Mujihina also releases heat across the magnetic charges to damage the bey while controlling it. Inferno's Armor (Triggered) Mujihina uses the Ultimate Reflecter Track to create heat in the form of armor. The armor of the heat can slow down the opposing bey when it comes towards Mujihina due to the excess heat and warm air. If bey is caught in the heat long enough it can possibly start to melt. Dark Wing Inferno Vortex (Triggered) Mujihina spins around in a circle very quickly while creating friction so much friction it creates fire using the Ultimate Reflecter track. Creating a big fire vortex that sucks opponents in. Rogue creates a gravitation force by spinning that fast. When opponents are sucked in the gravity pulls and pushes on the beys putting alot of pressure on their bey. If the bey is in the trap long enough it will break. Rogue makes the fire bigger by inserting heat energy into it more and more and by using the wind created by the vortex to make it bigger. Birth of a New Power (Triggered) Mujihina uses heat to raise the power of the core inturn creating faster spins. This makes the bey's stamina increase. Not only does it make it's stamina increase but also it's speed. Waves of Destruction Mujihina constantly releases heat from the friction of the Ultimate Reflecter in the shape of a wave across the whole arena and the heat begins to melt the bey. This ability can only be stopped from the hit of the opposing bey. This can also melt the stadium making the opposing bey sink in and melt in with the stadium. Dark Pillars of Destiny(Triggered) Mujihina spreads purple electricty across the stadium using to solar panel orbs to create electricity to give it the ability to attack from any range. The purple electricity on the stadium doesn't affect the neither bey. At any time Mujihina can create pillars of electricity from the electricity on the stadium to attack bey(s) from under and hit them into the air. Each time the bey gets hit by the pillars heat is injected inside the bey. When enough heat is injected inside it can start to melt the inside of the bey. Mujihina can also use the pillars to make a shield or trap a bey in. I can use the pillars in anyway to fit my needs. Blast From Hell(Triggered) Mujihina blast electricity from using the solar panel orbs on the chrome wheel and heat energy from the friction it creates with the Ultimate Reflecter Track at the opposing bey. The heat is so hot that it melts the part of the bey it hit immediately. The electricity is purple. Mujihina has the ability to absorb spin each time it is hit due to the rubber on it's chrome wheel and it's crystal wheel. Making each time it gets hit, it gets energy. That does not mean that it will automatically regain spin when it gets hit though. It will not gain spin when it is hit, it will just absorb the energy of the hit. Mujihina's spin regains only whenever I make it regain. I can do make Mujihina regain spin by using the spin energy it absorbed when it was getting hit. The only time it can regain spin on it's own is when it is getting hit is when it's spin is very low and it is wobbling like if I were to throw it into the stadium with my hands or I just let the opposing bey attack Mujihina until it wobbled. It's spin is so low that when it is hit, it will automatically gain spin because it's spin is so low. It gains the same amount of spin as the spin of the bey if I would've launched it. Starry Night Four giant pillars rise fromt he stadium opening a gateway to space. The bey is sucked into the gateway and are barraged by many stars(the size of a bey) and then is attacked quickly by four giant stars coming in 4 different directions closing into the bey to crush it. The stars releases an amazing amount of heat melting the bey completely(not into liquid just every part of the bey melted). Alchemy Feather Storm: This is an attack increase BeyNano and when it is activated my bey grows alchemy power enhanced feathers with lightning surging around them all around the fusion wheel and an alchemy sign with lightning striking across above the face bolt and part of the energy ring and more feathers on the rest of the energy ring. When the BeyNano first gets activated alot of feathers fly off making the opponent get sleepy for a while, (notice how I say while and not forever) making it hard for the opponent to battle for that time being. The feathers can make the opponent's attacks weaker and also make the bey glide. This transformation turns Mujihina into the legendary Kyuubi with all nine tails. The fur on the trasnformation is so strong it cannot be pierced or cut or broken through making this uneatable and invulnerable to anything that can destroy a dimension. Since the transformation has all nine tails it makes each attack super strong. Abilities Burning Tail Whip: Kyuubi puts energy around all of nine tails that burns whatever it touches. Then whips his tails around smacking the opponent. '''Shapeshift Legacy: '''This ability activates Kyuubi's power to shapeshift "parts" of his body. It can stretch out his arms and tails and make his tails bigger or his paws bigger. His paws are the only thing that can change shape. Signature Moves '''Dark Volley Gun Destructive Blast: '''Kyuubi shoots a blast of dark energy(not the scientific dark energy), natural power, sound, and wind in 3 shots. The 3 shots make up the blast. The shots volley off the ground so if the opponent moves it will volley off where it hit and follow the opponent. Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Third Evolution Beyblades